Life
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Felix has come to help a lost loved one.
1. Spirit

Félix rose from the unmarked grave. His black tail swished behind him. He dusted his hands, peeling off the wet dirt with his claw like nails. He had finally found it. After forty years of searching; he had finally found the body. Now to share the news with the deceased.

He could feel Tikki's concerned gaze burning into him. Seher's too. He had borrowed the peacock kwami from his uncle and he was none the wiser. The God of time was kind enough to help search for the body. The moon peeked through the clouds, falling onto the earth stained bones. The skull grinned at him as skulls do, but it seemed more forlorn. Plagg was sitting on the pile of fresh earth, his green eyes were neutral in emotion but Félix knew what the little kwami was feeling.

Félix felt sick to his stomach to think of what had happened to this little boy. He wanted to refuse to think of what happened but his memories prevented him. He didn't know how he ended up tied to the fireman's pole. He was helpless to defend the one family member that cared and loved him. He didn't know how he was rendered helpless.

Félix remembered struggling against his bonds as the attacker made fun of him, hitting the boy and taunting. She had finally pinned him with a blade up high. Félix didn't want to watch. He wasn't sure what was worse. Hearing the screams of pain and moans or seeing the victim lose his virtue and being killed right before his eyes. He supposed both weren't better than the other.

Félix shook his head, dismissing the painful memories. His adopted parents took much time to console him when they both had figured that was wrong. Plagg always knew when something was wrong. He was linked to Félix after all.

He kneeled in the wet earth once more, pulling the bones from their scarred resting place. It had been tainted by the one who had killed them. Plagg helped, making sure he got the last of the bones. Félix was surprised at his adopted father's actions. Plagg usually didn't help.

Félix lined them in the center of the circle of moonlight before pushing the pile of dirt back into the hole he had found. He looked to Tikki, silently asking her for permission to use her powers. She gave a slight nod. Tikki wasn't his natural miraculous. He closed his eyes and envisioned black candles, with green flames, in the circle of moonlight. The boy's favorite colors. Within the circle of black candles were white ones with a golden flame.

He rose to his feet and trotted towards the edge of the circle. He didn't notice Tikki and Plagg lingering behind.

Félix paused at the edge of the woods, watching as the dark haired girl left the abandoned cream colored manor. She had become a frequent visitor. He watched as she made her way to the house one the other side of the glittering silver lake. His right ear twitched as he turned his attention to the Agreste mansion. "Tikki." He called in a soft voice. He sensed the Kwami's attention on him. "I know his time to be on this realm has passed, but could you possibly bring forth his spirit?"

He glanced at the Ladybug kwami, the god of creation. "I think he'll respond to your presence." She responded in an equally soft voice. "You are aware that what you want to do has a price?"

"I'm willing to pay it."

"You can't do it alone." Félix hesitated before he gave his answer.

"Does it have to be her?"

"It's not like you are a vampire." Tikki pointed out with a soft chuckle. Félix flashed her an unamused glare. A soft sigh escaped him before emerging from the dense shadows of the forest.

"I'm a cat, Tikki. Our kind doesn't get along. She tried to kill me when she first discovered I was a werecat."

"But she cared for you civilian identity."

"She took pity on a homeless boy." Félix hissed.

"Didn't stop her from falling in love with said boy." Tikki mumbled, earning anther glare from her current guardian.

"That was sympathy for someone she didn't know." Félix snapped before realizing it was quiet. Too quite. "Where is Plagg?" Félix asked before making his way to the court yard on silent footsteps. The Agreste mansion stood over him. The silver silhouette of the manor seemed haunted from the moon's glow.

"I sent him to get your partner." She gave the most innocent smile she could summon without trying to seem like she was playing matchmaker. _Again_. He gave a soft groan at her response.

"She is going to kill me before I can even get started." Félix growled, testing the ancient door. The being he sought died forty years ago. Félix was in his late forties but appeared to be in his teen years. The joys of being a were. An extended life span.

Félix used his destructive powers to disintegrate the door. He sneezed from the dust it had summoned. He cursed his luck. One would think he would be well balanced since he had both Tikki's and Plagg's Miraculi.

"Tikki, I hope my father does nothing too rash that will make her angry." Félix moved in, staring at the foreign yet familiar home.

"Plagg will most likely say something or just drag her to where you want to preform rite." Was the small god's response. He grumbled under his breath about the mischievousness of the cat kwami. Félix had been raised by Plagg and Tikki. He had run away from his abusive father as soon as he had received his miraculous.

Félix followed his memory and glided up the stairs. He paused before the door that led into the large room behind it. He pushed the door open as more dust flew into his senses. A sneezing fit seized him.

He could feel the atmosphere of the room stir. The spirit within has sensed his intrusion. Félix looked around the dark room. It had remained the same since the night it had happened. His gaze landed on the dark stain in the farthest corner of the room. It was where he was murdered.

Félix flinched when the screams and sobs filled the air of the murdered victim. Warnings to intruders to get out. A breeze picked up inside. Howling filled the room as the wind picked up, whipping through Félix's hair. The screams increased as an apparition of a young boy appeared where the dark stain was. His hair was wild and coated in blood. His fingers shaped like claws as an ethereal light glowed around him, giving him the feeling that he would kill any intruder.

Snarls escaped the spirit as the wind twisted around him, tossing his canary yellow hair about. His eyes were a solid green with a consuming and disturbing depth. A snarl curled the spirit's lips. Félix stared at him as sorrow filled his soul. The boy had died at such a young age.


	2. Reunion

The spirit paused, the green of his eyes shrinking to fit his irises. "Félix?" The young boy said before he beamed. "You finally came!" He squealed as his lower body appeared. Félix braced himself as the thirteen year old charged him. He took a few steps back when the young blond slammed into him. "What happened to you? You suddenly have cat ears and . . . a tail?" Félix yanked his tail free from the blonde's grasp when he tugged on it. "You haven't shown me your cat side before. How long have you been a werecat?"

"I was a werecat when we first met."

"Why the mixed appearance?"

"To protect Tikki's miraculous." Félix responded as his cat ears disappeared. The young blond released an 'ooo' sound when he spotted the glittering dark gems on Félix's human ears. "They disappear when my cat ears are around but they are there at the same time."

"So what took you so long to come and visit me? I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me." Félix gave the young boy a small smile. He had last visited him about a week ago. If he pointed that out, he would already know the response from the young spirit. He went with another response instead.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit this time. But I have finally found something that I thought I should share with you."

"Oh." Adrien blinked. "What is it?" Félix gave him a tender smile.

"I found your body." Adrien wrinkled his nose, most likely fighting the memories of his murder.

"And why would I want to return to it when my father abandoned me, forty years ago was it?" Félix chuckled at the young blonde's concern. He had the right to be.

"I'll be there for you." Adrien beamed. Félix held out his hand. Adrien dropped his gaze to it before scrunching his nose once more. Sorrow overcoming him.

"But I can't leave this spot until the next night." Adrien looked at him with moppy kitten eyes. His bottom lip trembled in a pout. Félix snickered at Adrien's way of expressing his pleading sorrows.

"Tikki says she can lend you her power to roam the face of the earth as long you are by my side." Adrien beamed and turned his attention to the ladybug kwami. Félix could see that she was fighting hard not to show her sympathy for the dead boy.

She knew it would hurt him at the reminder. Instead, she gave him a bright and loving smile. She allowed her humanoid form to take over. Her red hair was falling in delicate curls around her as two strands of her hair stuck out the top of her head, her antennas in her human form. She held her arms out as the blond crashed into her, giving her a hug.

At that moment, a red light enveloped Adrien as he pulled away. Tikki's magic. Adrien had the brightest smile on his face as he grabbed Félix's hand and practically yanked his arm out of his socket when he dragged him out the door. Félix shouldn't be surprised that Adrien had this much energy with the way he was. He had a little less amount of energy when he was alive.

The amount of energy still surprised the older Agreste.

Soft excited sounds escaped Adrien as he stared at the splash of moonlight on the earthy ground. He hesitated before stepping out. Squeals escaped him as he turned his attention to Félix. He was giving a slight glow and you could faintly see the objects behind me. Didn't stop his overwhelming amount of energy. Félix was almost afraid that he was going to vibrate out of existence.

"Alright Félix!" Adrien exclaimed and turned his attention towards werecat. "I know you have a plan as to why you need my spiritual body. Where are we going?" Félix couldn't help the smile that curled his lips, Adrien's energy was infectious.

Félix watched as Tikki darted head, saying something about searching for Plagg. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that Plagg probably robbed a cheese shop.

Félix pointed the way he wanted to go as excited babble escaped the blond and skipped and ran. Shouts of delight escaped as he darted into the forest Félix lived in. It was his home and he protected it fiercely. He wasn't the only one to live in those darkened woods. Cursed by his own magic to protect from the ones who want to tear it down.

"Ooo!" Adrien hummed as he passed through the barrier of the dark energy. The entrance being the worst of the magic. "This place is cursed." He shifted from foot to foot and glanced back at Félix.

"I was the one who cursed it."

"Oh." Adrien just ran deeper in. A sigh escaped Félix. At least nothing can hurt him.

Snarls and barks escaped the young woman as she struggled against the black net she was being dragged in. She didn't know who the werecat was that was dragging her across the forest ground. Her ponytail had twigs and leaves in it. Her leggings were getting holes she knew she would have to repair. She knew he was a very powerful being. She could sense the magic coming from him. Her magic was nothing compared to him. Even her red magic fizzled out of existence in his presence.

She turned her blue gaze to the man dressed in the black cat suit. He was complaining about something under his breath. His black cat ears flicking to the sounds of the forest. A vicious snarl escaped her as she bared her fangs about him.

The dark skinned man turned his attention towards her. His lemon green eyes piercing and dangerous. "Ya know this would've been easier if you didn't refuse my request."

"You didn't request anything." She snarled. "You just stuck me in a net and dragged me out to the Black Forest."

He raised a black brow. "I know you Bridgette. You wouldn't have come even if I had Tikki with me." She inhaled sharply at the sound of her kwami's name. She bristled at the accusation. She would've come if _it was_ Tikki making the request.

"How do you know Tikki?" She snapped as he shrugged. He lifted his nose into the air, inhaling the scents as joyous laughter filled the air. She could almost feel the infectious energy of the individual.

"So he managed to get him free from his ghostly path." Bridgette paled at the remark. She had an idea what that ment but she was afraid if she was right or wrong.


End file.
